everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cicero Padeiro
Cicero Padeiro is the son of the baker from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey, a Brazilian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Brown Fairy Book. Info Name: Cícero Padeiro Age: 14 Parent's Story: Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey Alignment: Royal Roommate: Ivo Barbeiro Secret Heart's Desire: To share my delicious bread and cakes with everyone. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at baking delicious bread. Storybook Romance Status: I am going out with Ulpia Cordeiro. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to sneak food when I'm not hungry. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Perfect class for baking all sorts of goodies! Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Not too fond of dealing with mean animals. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Ivo. Character Appearance Cicero is of average height, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt over a purple tank top and blue shorts. He usually wears glasses. Personality Cicero loves baking bread and other sweets. He loves finding good recipes online and sharing them with his friends. In contrast to his roommate, he is more quiet and relaxed. He tends to avoid crowded areas. He is a practicing Catholic and avoids eating meat on Fridays. Biography Hello! I'm Cicero Padeiro. I'll tell you about my father, the baker. He was eating some delicious bread one day when a monkey came over with a sardine. The monkey told him that he could have some fish in exchange for some cakes. The monkey gave the baker the fish, and the baker ate it. But a few days later, the monkey wanted his bread back. The baker said he ate it. Then the monkey stole some cakes from him. It sucks to have a monkey steal your delicious sweets, since my dad always prefers that people actually pay him. After all, he's got to make money to support his family. My family consists of my parents, me, and my older sister. We live in a nice, friendly town in northern Brazil. My dad has taught me all I need to know about baking. When I'm home, I help him in his shop. My mother and sister help him too. We welcome all customers, even animals. I also share my dad's love of fish, and my family often sits down to nice fish dinners almost every Friday. (Me and my family are devout Catholics, so Friday is our no-meat days.) I'm going to Ever After High with my friend Ivo, the son of the barber who lives not too far away. Ivo's father also had to put up with the mischievous monkey, and we often talk about our experiences with monkeys. We do everything together - we go swimming, we draw together, we play video games, and lots more! Unlike my roommate, I'm a Royal, since I don't think a monkey stealing cakes is the worst thing in the world. I love Cooking Class-ic, since I get to put my baking skils to the test. We always get to make something good in here, and Momma Bear never fails to think up recipes for us to try. It helps me feel at home. Trivia *Cicero's surname means "baker" in Portuguese. *Cicero's favorite food is chickpeas, which is fitting considering his name is Latin for chickpea. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Brazilian Category:Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey